Steam
by See Jane Write
Summary: Kelly wakes up one morning and hears singing coming from the bathroom. Ok, so I can't summarize, but whatever. Response to Music to My Ears challenge on TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum.


Steam

Summary: Kelly wakes up one morning and hears singing coming from the bathroom. Ok, so I can't summarize, but whatever. Response to "Music to My Ears" challenge on TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum.

Author's Note: Just a warning, I'm extremely hyper right now. Not to perpetuate a stereotype, but I'm bouncing off the walls…I've been watching too many DVDs, and I couldn't help myself for the song choice. Sigh…Anyway, onto the Kelly/Tracey femslash I love to write…

Word Count: 650

The alarm clock was probably buzzing its usual irritating drone, but it was not the sound to finally awake Kelly Gaffney from her slumber. Instead she heard singing. It was not very loud, and it was mainly covered up by the running water from the shower in the bathroom, but Kelly picked up on it right away. Without a doubt, her girlfriend Tracey Kibre was already awake.

Kelly rubbed her eyes gingerly and turned her head slightly to get a closer look at the clock. The green lights flashed 7:12. She had overslept, and Tracey was already in the shower. A small smile crept its way onto Kelly's face as she kicked the thin cotton sheets off of her body. She swung her legs around and her bare feet touched the soft carpet. Kelly pushed herself to an upright position off the bed and began walking over to the bathroom.

The singing increased in volume as Kelly drew closer to the door. She could recognize words over the constant running water. She had heard the song before. She pressed her head against the wooden door. Yes, it was the song. "Where everybody knows your name," Tracey was singing.

Kelly smiled. Her girlfriend had such an incredible voice. She belonged somewhere where more people could hear it, not just a small bathroom. Kelly sighed with happiness. She could sit there listening to Tracey all day. If the two of them were not due in court, she would.

"And they're always glad you came," Kelly joined in as she opened the door slowly. She knew that she was most likely out of tune, but she did not really care. Tracey never did.

From inside the shower, Tracey gasped in shock. She poked her shampoo-covered head out for a moment to notice Kelly standing there. Kelly's legs were bare, and she was wearing nothing more than a wrinkled button down work shirt. Tracey smiled as she noted Kelly's fresh silk underwear on top of her own pile of dirty clothes.

"You better get in here quickly before I use up all the hot water," Tracey teased seductively as she pulled the shower curtain a little to allow the other woman to get in with her.

"You wouldn't," Kelly whispered as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Wouldn't I?" Tracey teased as she took a small step back in the shower to allow Kelly to enter.

Kelly stepped over the sides of the bathtub and was greeted with the water pouring down her bare back. "Ooh, too hot," was her immediate reaction as she quickly adjusted the temperature. She looked over at her girlfriend again in disbelief. "How can you stand it like that?"

"How can you not?" Tracey asked simply. Her mound of wet, shampoo-covered hair fell down from the top of her head. Small bits of shampoo rolled away from her hair and down her thin body. She smiled again and extended her arms out and around Kelly's neck. Seconds later she felt Kelly's hands wrapping around her waist, and Kelly pulled her closer. "I love you anyway," Tracey said softly into Kelly's bare shoulder.

"I know," Kelly said as she pulled Tracey in closer. Their stomachs were rubbing against each other's. Kelly quickly seized the opportunity to turn Tracey around so that most of the water was pouring down on her. She smiled again and brought her head closer to Tracey's.

Their lips met again. Both their eyes were closed, and it was silent except for the continuing sound of the shower water hitting the bottom of the tub. Kelly's tongue moved into Tracey's mouth. Tracey began running her fingers through Kelly's damp hair. Kelly ran her hands up and down Tracey's bare and wet back. Steam from the heat filled the bathroom, but neither of the ADAs took notice to it. It was the best way to start off a morning.


End file.
